What Happened?
by Lilac918
Summary: Piper is in some unknown place, having no idea who kidnapped her Piper is trying to figure that out, when she meets a boy who is her cousin from her fathers side. She hangs out with him and figures out that Nick is not what he seems to be. While all this is happening Jason is trying find and meaybe even save Piper. Jasper and you should read The Beginning first.
1. Where am I?

What Happened?

**This is a story that combines two stories together. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICALS OF NICK or any of THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT THAT THESE AUTHORS WROTE. ALL PRAISES SHOULD GO TO RICK RIORDAN AND SHERRILYN KENYON.**

_PIPER'S POV_

If someone was going to hurt you then they shouldn't hit you with a baseball bat. I honestly can't even remember why I am here. I woke up at a hospital bed and can't remember a thing to how I even got here, besides being kidnapped. Weird. The thing is, is that I remember going to Camp Half-Blood, Leo, Annabeth, Reyna, Percy, and Jason. There was definitely a Jason. I remember Jason kissing me or just sitting there laughing. **(AKA- I'm a HUGE Jasper fan.)** When Jason and I first started dating, our first real kiss was on Argo II. Now he's probably of somewhere with Reyna. _*YAWN* _I am so tired. I think I will just go to sleep now.

JASON'S POV

Where the heck was Piper? She was supposed to be here at a year ago. The Gods chose Piper as a represented for Aphrodite. Piper is supposedly the most powerful and rarest type of demi god. They take demi gods to this camp and train them to harness their powers and abilities to help guard our two camps. Ever since we won the fight against Mother Earth, Gaia, we are all sort of distant. With Piper and me though, we really hit it off. We hung out still and even started to date. I love her so much; it hurts to think that she really is gone and never coming back.

Right now Leo and I are going to Mount Olympus to get back Piper. I really wish we stayed home thought. That way we could have left Piper alone. We wouldn't even have to wait one more year if we didn't go there. I can't believe that I even went to Mount Olympus to get answers. Was I wrong, when I asked, or more like demanded, to see Piper. Man, was I wrong.

_**Hey if you like it review if you don't still review, tell me how to make it better. Cut me some slack cause its seven thirty A.M. and I have not even gone to sleep yet. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Who are You?

What Happened? Part Two

**This one will be definitely longer than the last one. Thank you for all your reviews from Goddess of Jasper, Dingy108, and Olympic girl 21. Thanks. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICALS OF NICK or any of THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT THAT THESE AUTHORS WROTE. ALL PRAISES SHOULD GO TO RICK RIORDAN AND SHERRILYN KENYON.**

**PIPER'S POV**

"Honey, it's time to wake up now. You have had quite the injury. Now what's your name, sweetie?" The Nurse said. "P-Piper McLean, Why do you ask?" I said. "Well sweetie there is some one here to pick you up, and I thought that you would like to meet them." The Nurse said, when she said that a list of people came to mind. Jason, Leo, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Reyna** (AKA- No they are not friends it's just that could have happened)**, or even my Father. "Well can I see them?" I asked. "Well of course, but can you walk?" The Nurse asked. "Sure, just help me up, please." I said. I figured that walking should be easy since I am a Dark-Hunter.**(AKA-All will be explained about that in the next few chapters)** Of course, nothing ever went my way so I fell a couple times but I finally made out of my room and into the hallway.

Well I saw a person I didn't even know so I walked right passed her. She grabbed my arm thought, and I yelped in surprise. "What the heck are you doing, Ma'am?" "Well I'm here to pick you up." The strange woman said. "I'm your Aunt and this is your cousin." She gestured to a goth looking boy. **(AKA-NOT NICO) **"Hi, Names Nick, yours?" He asked holding out his hand. "P-Piper" I said, Gods I need to stop stuttering out my name. "Huh well I guess we will be living together for a while. I'm sixteen, you?" He asked. "Sixteen…. Wait what do you mean living with you? I am perfectly fine living with my father, thank you very much" I said, I flinched at the meanness in my voice. "Wait, you haven't heard. Your father is dead." He said sadly. I wasn't even paying attention, all I could focus on was the words Father Dead. Right then and there I cried, I don't know why. I guess I really needed my daddy, and now that he's gone I don't know what I will do. That's when everything went black, AGAIN. **(LIKE IT SO FAR?)**

**JASON'S POV**

** "**Father, where is she?" I yelled. My father looked up at me, he seemed… scared. No that can't be it. "Who is the she?" He said acting a little bored. "You know exactly who I am talking about! PIPER, PIPER MCLEAN!" I practically yelled/screamed. "Calm down Jason." Leo said quietly, but that voice radiated so much power it scared me. **(AKA-Piper is not the only one with upgraded power)** So I did. "Jason, please just calm down. Now what do you mean, Piper's gone she left a year ago." Zeus/Jupiter said. "Well if she left, I haven't seen her at all, I even tried to Iris-Message her all I got was static." I said. Just then Hermes came in, then came Aphrodite. "Piper's gone, gone off of every map I could find." Said Hermes. "This is bad. We still haven't found her in a year. We have to keep this a secret, no doubt the demi-gods are getting suspicious." Aphrodite said. Then Jupiter/Zeus coughed. Aphrodite and Hermes looked up, then realization came upon their faces. "Hermes could you excuse us for a moment, please." Aphrodite said, or demanded. Hermes left. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE, WAS SHE KIDNAPPED" Zeus/Jupiter roared. "Well about that, she was kidnapped. But we have a trace of the kidnapper. A Finger print." Said Aphrodite "She was still kidnapped." Said my father. "Can we send a quest at least. We need all the help we can get." Suggested Aphrodite. Suddenly I said, "Leo, Annabeth, and I will go." I said, it wasn't a question it was a demand. All I could think of was that I had to save Piper, I had to save Piper.

**LEO'S POV**

That was one fight in Olympus. Now that I am on a quest officially, I had to get my game on. Piper is gone so what. Yikes, that was painful. Piper is my best friend in the world. I Just wish that I was the coolest Demi-God ever. I wonder who is the most powerful kid my father had. I really need Piper I guess.At least when I had no clue on who or what we were supposedly saving, I lost all of it. I saw things. That's why I haven't even told Jason about my dream yet. My dream was about Piper. Her smile, her laughter, her location, she looked really happy. Now you know why I can't tell Jason. He will probably think that I am stalking her. Well it is now or never. "Hey Jason." I said. "Yeah" he said. "Ummmmmmm, I think Piper is cheating on you. I have been having dreams lately, about her. She is always happy, kissing this boy on the cheek."

**JASONS POV**

Piper will never cheat on me, ever. She loves me. I guess I have to find her, and ask her. Im swear im gonna punch the new kid.

**Well I need more ideas. Tell me if you got an y good ones, you will get the credit for it by the way. Please Review, cause I want to make it as good as possible. Should this be the length the chapters will be, or should they be longer? Please tell me. Thanks again to all of my three reviewers. **


	3. Now What?

What Happened? Part Three

**Thank you for all your reviews from Goddess of Jasper, Dingy108, and Olympic girl 21. Thanks. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICALS OF NICK or any of THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT THAT THESE AUTHORS WROTE. ALL PRAISES SHOULD GO TO RICK RIORDAN AND SHERRILYN KENYON.**

**NICK'S POV**

Oh Crap. I tried to catch her, but when I did we both fell down. "Nick!" My mom screeched. "Oh dear, I thought she was stable." The Nurse said. Well obviously she's not; I wonder what happened to her. "Hey, Nurse can you help me." I asked. "Why sure, but I think she should stay here for just a bit longer." The nurse suggested. "No I'm fine, please don't put me back. I hate being in there. No offense ma'am." Piper said. We all just stared at her. How did she just do that? No one can get out of a black out that quick. "Sweetie, can I talk to you for a sec?" The nurse asked. "NO!" She said. We all jumped in surprise. "I mean, can I just go home or where ever these people live?" She said. "Sure sweetie, let's go take you home." My mom said.

We all stopped at the office and gathered all of her things. The thing is, is that I saw a knife or dagger from the looks of it. What the heck has this girl gotten into.

**PIPER'S POV**

I stared out the window all the way to their house. I can't believe my father is dead. What happened to me? How did I even get here without the camps noticing me leaving? Most importantly, how long was I gone? I hate all these questions, when do I get the answers? Another question. I groaned. Then Nick looked over at me. He said "I'm going to show you how to have some fun, when schools over tomorrow, sound good to you?" Was he asking me to trust him? "About that, can't I just go to my old. . . school?" I asked. I think that's what you would call camp. "Absolutely not. You are not living even close to where you used to live darling. Why would you want to go to school away from home?" Nicks mother asked. "Because it's safer." I grumbled. "Speak up darling" She said. "Never mind." I said. I hate this woman all ready.

**THE NURSE'S POV**

"Sir, she didn't listen to me. She is no longer in our facilities." I said. "Her blood is gone as well. What is wrong with it any way Sir?" I asked. "That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that we have to get her back at costs. Do you understand?" He demanded. "Yes Sir!" I practically yelled. Well It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He freaked me out so bad. I wonder what is so important about that girl. She seemed so nice and innocent. Oh well, off I go to find her.

**JASONS'S POV**

I wonder where she is. "Annabeth any luck?" I yelled. "No, Jason its late can we please just go to sleep now?" She asked. Why was she asking me that? We need Piper, I need  
Piper. Finding her was probably the easy part. The hard part was to get to her. "What about you Leo?" I yelled. "Yes, she's in New Orleans. She goes to high school called, **(A/N- I don't know the name)**." He yelled back. Perfect, I'm final y going to get my girlfriend back, and everything is going to go back to normal. Well as normal as it will ever be to us.

**LEO'S POV**

Well now that we found, Annabeth put me in charge to get us there. Luck for us we are only a few mile from being four hundred miles away from us. So tomorrow we will meet with Piper and get her back. How we get there I don't know, but everything works out in the end right. NOT!

**ANNABETH'S POV**

As much as I love Piper, I don't want to be out in the cold trying to find her. Why did she have to get kid napped now? Why not in the summer? The only reason why I even came along on this quest was because Piper is my sister, and well I want to ask her questions on what my strongest sibling. Some people will think that I am using her but I'm not. The truth is, is that I will still go get even if she didn't know what my sibling does. I miss her a lot, but I'm just too tired to care right now. _*YAWN*_

_**Hey thanks for reading with me this far. The Story isn't even half way finished yet. Thanks all of my three Reviewers. Please review, if you don't I could care less, good night y'all. =^)**_


	4. Am I Safe?

What Happened? Part Five

**Thank you for all your reviews from Goddess of Jasper, Dingy108, and Olympic girl 21. Thanks. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICALS OF NICK or any of THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT THAT THESE AUTHORS WROTE. ALL PRAISES SHOULD GO TO RICK RIORDAN AND SHERRILYN KENYON. PLUS I'VE BEEN SICK, AND I COULDN'T EVEN GET OUT OF BED!**

**PIPER'S POV**

When we finally got to Nick's home, I was already sleeping. It was weird because I felt some body carrying me; I had a feeling that Nick was the one carrying me. My Heart broke a little as I thought that it should be Jason carrying me not Nick. I like Nick, but he is family on my mortal side. Then I felt like I just got plopped onto a bed. After that I kind of just slept. I was really tired.

**NICK'S POV**

When we finally got home, my mom told me to carry Piper inside. I was really surprised by how much I she weighed, which was like a feather type weight. She looked big and heavy, well I don't fat but more like a muscular, type big. She seemed to always have this look on her face; it makes me remember Nekoda even more. When Nekoda left I was heartbroken. She was supposedly coming back here in week, but I can't wait that long. I ran into my bed, and I dropped Piper onto my bed. I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. When I went down stairs my mom was on the couch. "Hey mom, what are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing, really. Hey Nick you do realize what is going to happen?" My mom said. "Well, no. Mom you haven't even told me who her parents are, all you told me was that her father was dead and that she will be living with us for a while." I said. "Nick, her dad was of no one of importance now. Now though we have to find more money, and we both know that I can't afford another person in this house." She said. "I can take care of myself, thank you though for allowing me to stay in these dark times. I must be off now or I'm going to be in big trouble." Piper said. I jumped at the sound of her voice. "You are not leaving this house, young lady!" My mother said calmly. "I have to leave though, if I don't something will happen. I can't allow you guys to take the risk, now please allow me to go. Please." She said, or demanded. "Honey what will happen, will we die? Nicky already got me used to the demon world. Well that's because Nicky and his father are demons." My mother said calmly. I jumped again. I can't believe my mother just gave away my secret. "δαίμονας!" Piper said. "What?" Me and my mother asked in unison. "Nothing, it just comes out every now and then, but you're a demon, why are you living here." She asked. Then Piper said "My father is Tristan Mclean and my mother is Aphrodite, the Greek goddess. I'm a demigod, and I need to go to camp because if I stay in one place to long. Please, just let me go." She said those words so quietly you would have had to come real close to hear those words. "No, no one leaves here. If they want to hurt you they have to get through me first." My mother said. She smiled and her smile made me and my mother smile. As Piper went up stairs, she told us "You guys better know what your doing, because if you don't I will hunt you down. By the way, I get Nick's room." And with that she ran the rest of the stairs, and you could hear her just drop down onto the bed. I smiled.


	5. Where Are You?

What Happened?

**Thank you for all your reviews from Goddess of Jasper, Dingy108, and Olympic girl 21. Thanks. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICALS OF NICK or any of THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT THAT THESE AUTHORS WROTE. ALL PRAISES SHOULD GO TO RICK RIORDAN AND SHERRILYN KENYON. Truly Thanks.**

**JASON'S POV**

I was so excited to see Piper again. I just couldn't stand Reyna's constant questioning on when I'm going back to the Roman camp. I kept telling her I don't know, but she just kept on asking me. Now I'm going to see Piper soon and then she'll come back to camp. All I have to do is find where she is. We found that she is in New Orleans somewhere, but we don't know her address or even her town that she goes to.

"Jason!" Leo yelled, "We found her!" "Jason, Piper's not there so don't listen to Leo" Yelled Annabeth just as Leo yelled. It sounded like "PiperJasonFoundListenDontLeo nottotheresoherweJason" they both yelled to me. "What?" I yelled to them both. "We found where Piper is but we don't think she is there right now!" yelled Leo. "Well, let's go see whose home. We can at least ask them for a comfortable bed." Said Annabeth, as she caught up with me. We've been walking for hours, and finally I ran like half a mile ahead of them. So they had to yell to talk to me.

As Annabeth guided me and Leo to the place Piper is, we just started talking about how we would get home. We sort of wrecked the ship and we need supplies for it. Leo brought Festus, the head in a tiny little bag. Which I admit is a little weird. Then Annabeth stopped and I ran into and so did Leo so we all fell to the ground. As I looked up, there was the biggest house I have ever seen. Then Annabeth walked right to the door and knocked. Then all of a sudden a lady opened the door. Annabeth said to the lady, "May we please come in? My friends and I have been walking for hours and we are tired. I was hoping you would allow us to sleep here for the rest of the day. We can set off tomorrow and be out of your hair by then." Then the lady said "Of course my dear, but why are you here and not in your own home?" Then Annabeth said "There parents died and my parents disowned me." Then the sweet lady allowed in to her home I went straight for the nearest bed and slept, I could tell Leo and Annabeth did the same.

**Sorry this one is not as long as the other, but I am planning on posting another one today so I apologize if this is kinda sucks.**


	6. Is It Really You?

What Happened? Part Seven

**Thank you for all your reviews from Goddess of Jasper, Dingy108, and Olympic girl 21. Thanks. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICALS OF NICK or any of THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT THAT THESE AUTHORS WROTE. ALL PRAISES SHOULD GO TO RICK RIORDAN AND SHERRILYN KENYON. Truly Thanks.**

**PIPER'S POV**

When I woke up this morning, I groaned and got up. I really didn't want to go to school today. As I got up I looked at my surroundings. I took Nick's room last night so I guess this is my permanent room. It's a boys dream to have this room. It was a dark blue and black paint, With a splash of white. The bed was a simple, made of dark wood that I couldn't name, the blankets were black with a splash of dark blue. So overall the room was gothic and dark.

Then a loud knock came out of the door. "Get out of my room, PIPER! I need to get dressed." Nick obviously yelled. Too late I thought. I ran to his closet and put on a pair of jeans a grabbed one of his shirts. I was surprised that we wore the same size in clothes. It's either I'm a big girl or he's a small boy. I think he's just a small boy. I am definitely not a big girl.

When I got out of his room his eyes widened as he realized I was wearing his clothes. I said "the rooms all mine sweetie, so please just grab the clothes and get out." Then I just ran off. "You know Piper that is my room, right?" He yelled all serious like he was going to come after me, but I could hear the smile in his voice. I stopped at the door and yelled, "Hurry up, were going to be late. Good bye Nick's Mom!" What can I say, I was excited. This was the first time in five years I haven't gone to a private or juvenile school.

**NICK'S POV**

When Piper walked out of my room this morning wearing my clothes I have to admit I was surprised. She seemed like the kind of girl that would always wear pink and be all girly. I guess not. As I ran out the door I could see she was already in my car, telling me to hurry up with her eyes. As I got into the car I was bombarded with questions like: What type of classes there are, or is there a gym class, or even do we get a good lunch. I don't know where that came from. I guess she didn't get good food at all the other schools or camps she went to. So I said "Why don't you just wait and find out for yourself?" That shut her up.

_**~TIME LAPSE~**_

__"Hi Nick!" Yelled Nekoda from the other side of the hall. I was so surprised I left Piper there and ran to Nekoda. "Kody!" I yelled, sounding like a child. Then suddenly I scooped her up into my arms and hugged her and kissed her. "Nick Gautier, go to the office this instance!" Yelled some random teacher. Then suddenly I remembered no kissing in school. I blushed and slowly put Nekoda to the floor. Then Piper ran smack into me. "Wha-what?" Said Piper all confused. Then she put on a blank face and said, "What's wrong Nick, is everything all right?" Then I said, "Sorry Piper, I'm not the best person at school. I just got sent to the office." Then she said "Oh well who did that to you?" I pointed to the random teacher. "Sir, can I talk to you for a moment? I need to ask if you would please allow to apologize to you and say that you will never do that again." Said Piper. The teachers eyes glazed over and then he started to say something and then he just growled at her. Then he pounced on her. Then everything went by so fast.

Piper moved to the side and pulled out a straw no a dagger. Why did I think straw? Then she pushed the dagger or straw into his stomach and he gasped and turned into dust. I looked at Nekoda and her eyes showed fear and astonishment. I would be surprised to if I didn't talk to Piper last night. She said things would happen. Then I thought what are the students going to think. They all stared at Piper. Then she said "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you. Just move along." Then all the kids just went on with their own business. Then I whispered to Nekoda, "Do you think we should get Caleb and all call a sick day and go to Bubba's place?" She nodded in agreement. Then Piper walked toward me. She didn't look shaken at all that she just killed a man or a teacher at that. Then I grabbed her hand and ran toward Caleb. Nekoda ran beside me. We ran all through the halls looking for Caleb.

Finally we found him hitting on a girl. When Nekoda grabbed his arm and we all ran to the office. Well then they all looked at us skeptically, when Caleb said "Our Parents just called us and told me to take them home, because one of our uncles died. What's his name Nick?" "Tristan Mclean." Piper and I said simultaneously. They all gawked at us. "Well anyway we need to leave can we leave please?" Piper asked sweetly, to sweet. "Sure." Said the Secretary. With that we all ran straight to Bubba's house.

We all slowed down at his door but with no luck I ran straight into the door and that meant Piper did too. When I finally got off of Piper, she sat there laughing and I was wondering what was wrong with her. That's when Bubba came to the door and pulled us all inside. "What have you guys gotten into now?" Bubba said. We all pointed at Piper except for Caleb who just sat there gawking at her. "What?" Piper asked. Then Nekoda growled. Whoa, why did she just growl at Piper? "You-You can't just murder someone like that!" Nekoda yelled. Piper just shrugged and looked away. "You don't know then. I thought you could see through it." Piper said quietly. "What's it and what do you mean we don't know? You killed a man!" Said Nekoda. Then Bubba started laughing, then Caleb started to laugh, then Piper, then I did, and finally Nekoda did. "Kody, she is obviously untrained. Just lay off alright." Said Caleb talking in between his laughs. Then all of a sudden Piper said "I am trained. Nick can you tell your mom that I'm going to New York as soon as I can which is probably tomorrow?" That stopped me cold in my tracks. "What?" Caleb and I asked simultaneously.

**PIPER'S POV**

"What?" Nick and this other kid asked. "Let me take you to Kyrian. I need you to talk to him. You need to tell him that there is a new kind of creature in this world." Nick said. I glared at him.. "I don't need to tell him anything. Plus we are not new. We are as old as the gods, even the Titans." I said. Then everyone looked at me questioningly. "I will tell you I guess when I talk to Kyrian. After that I am going to the house and taking my things and leaving. You got that?" I snapped at them all. So we all walked to Kyrian's house. When I knocked on the door a sweet woman came out. As soon as she saw Nick she allowed us in. I heard laughter and forks against plates. I smelled the most delicious gumbo I have ever smelled. Without thinking I was walked to the kitchen. When I heard someone say "Piper?" Then I looked around the room to see very familiar eyes staring at me, but the one my eyes rested on were the sky colored eyes. Then I sobbed, choking out, "Jason?".


	7. Do you Love Me?

What Happened?

**Sadly this story is almost over. Well I hope you like it. DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE CHRONICLES OF NICK, THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES, AND THE HEROS OF OLYMPUS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE AUTHORS!**

_**PIPER'S POV**_

__Without thinking I was walked to the kitchen. When I heard someone say "Piper?" Then I looked around the room to see very familiar eyes staring at me, but the one my eyes rested on were the sky colored eyes. Then I sobbed, choking out,__"Jason?" Then Jason got up and went toward me. I wanted to walk toward him but for some reason my legs wouldn't react to me. Then I felt it.

__I felt scared. Every hair on my body was sticking up. My heart told me to go to Jason, he was safe. When I looked he was smiling like crazy, but then I started walking backwards very slowly and then I could see hurt in his eyes. I wanted to say I love you but my mouth wasn't working. Then my instincts took over.

Everything happened so fast. I leaped into the air grabbing a knife off the counter first landing my feet straight onto Jason's. We both landed on the ground with me on top of him. I had the knife to his neck when I felt some one tug me, then I whipped around a slashed at their face. It was Caleb. "Caleb are you okay?" I asked after my little fit was over. "Yeah, what happened to you, you were so calm just a minute ago? Did they do something to you?" Those last words he said with such accusations in his voice, I flinched. "Actually I was the one who attacked them. They didn't do anything wrong though. I-it just sort of happened," Then I looked up and I gasped, "I guess I'm going to have to clean this mess up huh?" Then I laughed then Caleb joined in. as he helped me clean up the mess, all the while the "others" were just staring at us.

When we were finally done every one was out of the room. I told Caleb that he could go home now, because I got some business to take care of. Then I looked around for Jason and the "others".

_**JASON'S POV**_

__As Piper and the other boy started cleaning, we just sort of went to the other room. When we all got to the same room, we sat down on the bed and looked around. There was an awkward silence. "Sooooooo…." Leo said to break the silence, "What happened to Piper. I have never seen her use those moves before. Plus, she attacked Jason, I am kind of glad the other boy walked in or else she probably would of hurt Jason... severely." We all sat there in the silence. I still couldn't believe she would hurt. "Guys, can I just have alone time, you know by myself?" I asked. Soon they were all gone. After a few minutes I heard footsteps. "I told you guys to leave me alone!" I said rather loudly. Then Piper walked in. She looked so sweet, just like before… before she left for a years and a half. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what came over me I-I just felt scared and then my instincts took over. E-everything happened so fast, I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you." She blurted out. Then she broke down crying. I couldn't believe it, the great Piper Mclean the tough girl was crying in front of me. So I slowly walked toward her as if I would've if I were coming toward a bear. Then I slowly put my arms around her. I felt her flinch and that hurt me. "I-I still love you." She said so quietly, I was about to ask her to say it again, when she turned herself in my arms and kissed me. Soon it was full blown make out. She shoving her tongue down my throat and me trying to do the same. Soon we were on the bed, when we heard a loud "Ahem" and some laughing and even a bit of clapping. I groaned. We both sat up and pulled apart. I looked at her face and she was blushing, then I looked up and saw a mean and mad looking boy staring down on me way to close for comfort. "C-Caleb, what's wrong?" Piper asked sweetly. "Yeah Caleb, What's wrong?" I said smiling like crazy. I had a feeling that this was going to be hard getting Piper back home to Camp-Half Blood… but the only thing that mattered was that Piper was at my side and she loved me. She will never ever be out of my sight again.


End file.
